BEHIND THE ROPE
by MightyMiaBoo
Summary: Talia: "You know, I wouldn't have let regulations stop me if we we partners." Deeks: "I'm sorry, just to clarify, if you and I were partners, or if you and Kensi were partners?" Talia: "Either/or." Deeks: "Wow, I'm going to go ahead and save that image in my head." BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR, DEEKS! (Kensi and Talia cook up a plan). Densi all the way (I promise!).
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** BEHIND THE ROPE

**TV Series:** _NCIS: Los Angeles_

**Episode:** Post-"Deep Trouble," parts 1 &amp; 2.

**Featured Characters: **Kensi Blye &amp; Marty Deeks, with a bit of Talia Del Campo (guest star) thrown in for good measure.

**Rating:** Hard M. Chapter 1 for language, and the remaining chapters for strong sexual content and language. Not for under-age readers!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own any rights in _NCIS: LA, _the characters portrayed in the show or the scripts/story lines that inspired this story. Those rights belong to the series creator, the script writers and CBS. This fic was written merely for fun and writing practice, and not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **The idea for my first _NCIS: LA_ fanfic was inspired by a comment that Talia made during the season 5 finale, "Deep Trouble, pt, 1." I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, so naturally, I've been a "Densi" shipper since Deeks' character became a series regular in season 2 of the show, and I've wanted to write a fic about them for a while. Granted, this is not the most conventional idea for a Densi fic, but the darn thing wouldn't die, no matter how hard I tried to squelch it, stomp on it and shove it in a corner. I had no choice but to follow where this inspiration led me. I've written M-rated fanfics before, but none about this particular subject matter. And, as you'll understand when you (hopefully) read the story, I'm figuring that writing this genre of adult fiction will be somewhat more challenging for me than the average M-rated story. That said, I'd really appreciate some feedback on the direction of my storyline, as well as the "basics" like my writing style, characters, etc. I'm always open to constructive criticism - all I ask is that it's kindly delivered (smile). Anyhow, enough pontificating ... On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M only for a bit of adult language. Steamy sexy-times will follow in later chapters.**

It had been a harrowing few days for the NCIS team, to say the least. But fortunately, in the end, they, together with the DEA, had managed to keep thousands of pounds of cocaine from hitting the streets of Los Angeles, and had stopped an explosives-laden submarine controlled by Jihadist extremists from detonating under the USS Van Buren, an aircraft carrier carrying thousands of military personnel and a couple of nuclear reactors. And, most importantly, Callen and Sam were alive. Thankfully, due to their combination of innate smarts and top-notch training, the longtime partners had emerged a bit waterlogged and claustrophobic - but otherwise practically unscathed - from their mission aboard the doomed underwater vessel. After the emotional and physical roller-coaster that this latest mission had put the entire group through, they all needed to blow off some major steam.

Hetty had given everyone a couple of well-deserved days off to decompress. To that end, Kensi had decided to take DEA agent Talia Del Campo up on her offer to meet up for some "major credit card damage," and drinks afterwards. After they'd almost busted each others' noses in an all-out girl-fight midway through the recent case, Kensi and Talia had gotten to talking, and found out that they really had quite a bit in common. Both were former "military brats" who'd been inspired by their fathers to go into law enforcement, and they'd both clawed their way up the ranks of what was largely still a bit of a "Boys Club," determined to be taken seriously despite the stereotypes stacked against them for being attractive women. The two female agents also had a "girly side" in common, which they both kept well-hidden during business hours, so they ended up forming quite a tight bond over their mutual love of fashion, shopping, and _Modern Bride_ magazines. Not to mention their shared sense of humor, mostly at Deeks' expense.

Arms laden with bags from Melrose Avenue's finest shopping establishments, Kensi and Talia walked into _Mike's_, a dive bar that was almost as famous for its burgers as it was for its brewskies. (Both ladies also shared a love of good food, and weren't shy about demolishing a quality burger). They were chit-chatting and comparing purchases over a couple of Pale Ales, when Kensi's personal phone rang.

"It's Deeks," she said. She muted the call and fired off a quick text message response: _Having dinner/drinks with Talia. Call you later_.

His answer was virtually instantaneous: _I still don't know if I like this. I feel like you two could get into a lot of trouble together. Should I be worried? Anyhow, TTYL._

The raised-eyebrow emoji at the end of his text made her chuckle as she looked back up at Talia. "His Spidey-Sense must've told him that we were together. I swear he thinks we're plotting against him."

"Well, you gotta admit, we could trade jokes all day about that guy. He's something else," Talia replied.

"He definitely is something," Kensi mused.

Their burger platters arrived and both ladies dug in enthusiastically. After a few minutes of silence, punctuated only by the sounds of chewing and appreciative grunts at how awesomely good their meal tasted, Talia piped up.

"Don't head-butt me again for bringing this up, but have you really never tapped that, or even been tempted?"

Kensi nearly choked on the bite of burger in her mouth and did her best to stifle the resulting cough. She opted for a sip of her beer instead, to cover-up her shock and buy herself a little time. She considered deflecting Talia's question or changing the subject, but ended up deciding to come clean with the DEA agent. After all, they didn't work together and their joint case was over, so what harm could come from a little confiding?

"Actually, I have let Deeks 'change my oil,' as you put it. Just between us, we've had a bit of a 'thing' going on for the past few months. We haven't quite figured out what our 'thing' is yet 'cause neither of us is a huge fan of labels. But he's definitely been 'under my hood,' so to speak."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Talia laughed. Then, she continued, "Well, good for you! At least now I know you're not frigid or crazy! Deeks can be a major doofus, but you gotta admit that the dude's very easy on the eyes."

"No argument there," answered Kensi. "Did you and Deeks ever hook up in the 'biblical' sense back when you first teamed up on that case a few months ago?" Though she'd never admit it aloud, Kensi was a bit nervous in anticipation of Talia's response, even though Deeks and the DEA agent had first met long before he and Kensi were in an official - or even unofficial - romantic relationship. Hell, as it stood now, the partners' status as a couple was still pretty "up-in-the-air."

"Nah," came Talia's response. Kensi tried not to let her sense of relief show on her face. "I definitely put it out there that I was interested," Talia continued, "but Deeks never took the bait. In fact, he spent most of our down-time together on the investigation talking about you. I wasn't lying when I said that I thought you were Deeks' imaginary friend. He made you sound too good to be true." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a wink.

"To be honest, he kind of let on that you two were more than just partners when I flat-out asked him in the Boatshed last week," Talia admitted. You should have seen his reaction when I told him that I wouldn't have let 'regulations' stop me! Friggin' priceless!"

"What? Why?" Kensi asked, puzzled. Then, her eyes went as wide as saucers when realization dawned. "Wait, you mean ... you wouldn't have let regulations stop you if I was your partner?"

"Well, duh! Try to keep up, Blye!," Talia laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, you're smoking hot. And by the look on Deek's face, I'm sure I gave him plenty of fodder for his Spank-Bank for, like, the next decade."

Kensi laughed so hard that she almost snorted beer through her nose. "Why am I not the least bit surprised?" Deeks always seemed to have sex on the brain. Plus, she was secretly more than a little bit flattered that the DEA agent found her attractive. Still, she decided to play it cool. "I didn't know you batted for both teams," she said noncommittally.

"Girl, if only you knew," Talia retorted, somewhat conspiratorially. "The stories I could tell would get us kicked out of this 'family establishment'!" The irony wasn't lost on Kensi, since the ladies were in a strictly 21-and-over watering hole.

Kensi could see the wheels turning in her dinner companion's mind as the latter woman came up with a plan. Judging by the mischievous glint in the DEA agent's eyes, said plan was nothing but trouble. "Okay, spill it, Del Campo. I can tell you're cooking up some sort of scheme."

"Well, if you're up for it, how about we put on a little show for our mutual friend, Detective Deeks?"

"You mean - " Kensi choked, cat having apparently caught her tongue.

"Hell yeah! The guy talks a good game about hooking up with two women and whatnot, but what if we really made him put his money where his mouth is?" She paused, noting the deer-in-headlights expression on the NCIS agent's face. "That is, if it wouldn't be too weird for you. Far be it for me to get in the way of true love," she singsonged, only half-teasing.

Kensi's reaction to the "L-word" was swift and visceral. "Whoa, slow your roll there, sister! Nobody said anything about love." She almost agreed to Talia's proposition right then, just to disprove the thought that love could have anything to do with her decision. In Kensi's unfortunate experience, falling in love meant getting left. The men she'd given her heart to in the past had seemed to have an uncanny knack for deserting her or dying - or both - so she was not about to stick a toe in that pool again. "It's just that this idea of yours came out of left field. Give me a minute to process, will you?"

She took a huge bite out of her now-lukewarm burger, taking some time to let the notion marinate. If she were brutally honest with herself, the idea of a threesome with Deeks and Talia wasn't altogether unappealing. Quite the opposite, actually. Of all the pinnacle moments in her life, none came close to seeing Deeks get so turned-on that he was virtually out-of-his-mind with lust. (The last time it had happened was a couple of months ago, when Kensi had dressed up in a "Sexy Cop" outfit for a friend's costume party - skirt up to _there_, thigh-high boots, you get the picture. She'd thought the whole outfit was horrendously cheesy, but when Deeks had been done scraping his tongue off the floor, he'd ravaged her until she couldn't feel her legs anymore). If she could capture that look and bottle it up for the rest of her life, she would. And if mixing it up with Talia would earn her another one of those looks from Deeks, then Kensi was all for it.

Besides, though it had been awhile (not since her pre-NCIS days), it would hardly be the first time she'd engaged in a little ménage play. She was by no means gay, nor did she consider herself bisexual, but she could appreciate a beautiful woman, and, as women went, Talia was sexy as all get-out. So carrying out this little plot would be far from a chore.

Kensi was just about to answer when Talia broke the silence. "Tell ya what. How about we sweeten the pot a little by upping the stakes with a friendly wager? Fifty bucks says Deeks chickens out."

"You feeling generous today, Del Campo? 'Cause you're about to part with 50 bucks of your hard-earned money."

"Says you. You need to get your eyes checked if you can't see that Deeks is madly in love with you. He's not gonna want to share you - or himself - with anyone else, even a hot _tamale_ like me," she grinned.

Kensi gave her most convincing scoff, trying her darndest to tamp-down the blush that was threatening to creep up her face. "You're the one who needs to see a doctor, honey! A: Deeks is not in love with me. Sure, we care about each other and the sex is off-the-charts, but love? Not in the cards. And B: We're talking about a threesome here." She lowered her voice when she noticed a nearby waiter staring at them open-mouthed, almost dropping his tray full of beers and greasy bar food. "I have it on good authority that one of the top three things on Deeks' bucket list is getting it on with twins. And granted, we don't look exactly alike, but we could pass for sisters, or at least cousins. You're dreaming if you think Deeks is gonna pass this up," she argued, gesturing between the two women.

"Okay, if you say so," Talia deadpanned, her raised eyebrow indicating that she was clearly not buying what Kensi was trying to sell her. But the DEA agent would play along, especially if she would get fifty bucks out of the deal when Deeks proved her right. "So … does this mean you're in?"

The only thing Kensi hated more than being wrong was backing down from a challenge. "You know what? Game on!" she replied.

Burgers and beers now forgotten, the two brunettes put their heads together and began to concoct the details of their scheme.

_Deeks won't know what hit him_, Kensi thought with a sly smile. She could hardly wait ...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, chapter 1 of my first ever _NCIS: LA_ fanfic! I'd really appreciate some feedback from you guys, especially on whether the direction of this story is an avenue worth pursuing. Please be gentle with me! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, on we go with chapter 2! As it turns out, this story will consist of 4 (or more) chapters rather than 3. Once I started writing the second chapter, I realized that it would be too long to keep it as a single chapter, so I split it into 2. **

**This chapter is rated hard M for sexual content and language. It's only going to get (ahem!) harder from here on out! **;-)** (You've been warned!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That Friday night found Kensi, Deeks and Talia sauntering into _Behind the Rope_, the hottest, "of-the-moment" nightclub on the Sunset Strip, where you didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of getting in unless you were somebody (famous) or knew somebody. Luckily for them, the owner, Jay Di Marco, thought Deeks walked on water since, a few years back, the detective had helped bust a ring of thieves that had been stealing cars - and scaring away patrons - outside Di Marco's previous club in a decidedly less glitzy part of town. Jay made it a point to never forget those who'd helped him back when he'd been a struggling entrepreneur with barely two pennies to rub together, so Deeks pretty much had the run of his new dance club whenever he visited.

The entire NCIS team, together with a few agents from the DEA, had met earlier that evening at a restaurant in West Hollywood for tapas and cocktails to celebrate their success on the recently closed case. But, for one reason or another, no-one from NCIS besides Kensi and Deeks had been available to go dancing with Talia afterward. Sam had begged-off to spend some quality-time with his family (almost getting torpedoed in a submarine tended to have that effect on a guy); Callen had planned to meet up with his new girlfriend, Joelle; and Nell &amp; Eric had scored a couple of tickets to some midnight sci-fi movie marathon across town. So that had left the trio (pun intended) of Deeks, Kensi and Talia. The DEA agent lived quite some distance away in Venice Beach, so when the bigger group had broken up after dinner, Talia and Kensi had gone to the NCIS agent's nearby apartment to get changed, and then Deeks (the night's designated driver) had swung by to pick them up.

Kensi had been inwardly relieved that none of her colleagues (except Deeks, naturally) could join them for clubbing, since there was no way she would've had the _cojones_ to go through with Talia's plan to make a "Deeks Sandwich" if her co-workers had been anywhere within a 5-mile radius. Although Kensi definitely had a little (okay, maybe more than a little) kinky streak, she was also an intensely private person who jealously guarded her personal life, having seen more than a few female law enforcement officers' careers crash-and-burn when their after-hours exploits were exposed.

Even minus the risk of an audience of co-workers, Kensi had been a bit of a jitterbug in the days leading up to the Big Night, as her feelings had wavered between excited anticipation and nervous trepidation. On the one hand, just the prospect of seeing Deeks' eyes turn all midnight-blue and intense (which they always did when he was extremely horny), had sent twinges of arousal straight to her nether regions. But on the other hand, what if this whole scheme turned out to be an epic fail that blew up in her face? There was no doubt that this _thing_ that she and Deeks had - undefined though it was - was still pretty uncertain and delicate. If this joint endeavor backfired, not only would it K.O. any chance that their personal relationship could develop into something more, but it would also make things supremely awkward at work, potentially hurting their partnership. But the wheels had already been set in motion, so there was no backing out now. Besides, Kensi would rather have eaten thumbtacks than admit to Talia that she, "Badass Kensi Blye," was anything less than 100% gung-ho about carrying out their plan.

And so, now here they were, entering _Behind the Rope_. This hotspot was the favorite playground of L.A.'s celebrity elite, since its deliberate lack of surveillance cameras meant virtually complete discretion; plus the custom-manufactured reflective paint on the walls and ceiling distorted cell phone camera flashes and night-vision lights, ensuring that any pictures or video taken with a mobile device would be virtually useless. But the "piece de resistance" for which the nightclub was famous (or infamous, depending on your view) was its ultra-private booths located on mezzanine level overlooking the dancefloor. Each booth was a dimly-lit, almost completely enclosed pod with walls high enough to block prying eyes, and a small doorway for its privileged occupants and the wait-staff to come and go. The club's namesake was the velvet rope that hung at the mouth of the short walkway leading to each booth. Much like the ubiquitous "socks" that have adorned dorm room doors since the genesis of higher education, a closed velvet rope barring the walkway to a booth meant that the bottle-service staff was to stay way since the revelers inside didn't want to be disturbed. Granted, the club had a strict "Honor Code" - no nudity, (actual) sexual intercourse, or illicit drugs - but given the absence of security cameras, it went without saying that these rules had been violated more than a few times during the nightlife icon's relatively short history.

The owner warmly greeted Deeks and his female guests as they walked into the cavernous interior of the club, and immediately secured them the best booth in the place as well as a couple of complimentary bottles of Cristal and drinks on-the-house for the ladies. When they stepped off the private elevator on the upper floor and the attendant led them to their booth, Jay tapped Deeks on the shoulder and flicked his head toward the mezzanine landing, indicating that he wanted to chat privately with the detective.

When the ladies were out of earshot, Jay let out a low whistle. "Marty, my man," Di Marco observed with a wry smile, "you must got some game, 'cause we both know that, with that LAPD salary, you sure as hell don't have the money to bag two stone-cold foxes like them."

"Thanks for recognizing the world-famous, often-imitated-but-never-duplicated 'Marty Deeks Game'," the blond man answered with a laugh, "but they're not my dates, dude. That's just my partner, Kensi - I've mentioned her to you before - and the shorter woman is Talia, a DEA agent who just helped us close a case."

Jay gave him a skeptical glance. "Uh-huh. And so you weren't just eye-fucking that statuesque goddess with the legs that don't quit? Harrumph. 'Just your partner,' you say? Yeah, and I'm 'just' a bartender."

"Whatever, man," Deeks deflected, "the strobe lights must be messing with your vision. Speaking of which, don't you have a club to run?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint. If I had those two supermodels on my arm, I wouldn't want me around either. Have fun with your, ahem, 'colleagues,' and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Isn't that pretty much everything short of getting arrested?" the younger man joked. "I'll catch you later, DiMarco ... and thanks again for the hook-up."

By the time Deeks slipped into the booth to join his companions, a hyper-attentive server had promptly delivered a couple bottles of champagne and taken the ladies' drink orders. Kensi had already downed one glass of bubbly and was swiftly working on another.

"Whoa, there Kensi, you in a rush to get wasted tonight?" he ribbed.

"Yeah Blye, you need some 'liquid courage' or something?" Talia chimed in.

Deeks gave them a puzzled look. "Courage for what?"

"Don't worry about it," Kensi answered. "Inside joke."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You have no idea," the DEA officer mumbled under her breath, earning her a nudge in the side from the NCIS agent.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Deeks asked, noticing the loaded look the ladies exchanged.

Fortunately, the moment was interrupted by a waitress stopping by with their cocktails. Since Deeks was driving, Kensi had taken the liberty of ordering him his favorite imported lager (she knew him so well), while the ladies opted for somewhat stronger stuff: Two cosmopolitans, heavy on the vodka. As the trio sipped their drinks, they chatted and joked, the female agents ragging good-naturedly on the lone male among them.

When Talia noticed the alcohol having the desired effect on her cohort, she grabbed Kensi's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"This is my jam! Come dance with me, Kensi. Deeks, keep the booth warm, will ya?" With that, the brown-eyed beauty dragged her taller counterpart downstairs to the dancefloor. Kensi could feel Deeks' eyes drinking in her retreating form as they walked away from the booth.

Truth was, Deeks had been finding it very hard to keep his eyes off Kensi since she'd walked out of her condo building to get in his car. She was wearing the blue hell out of a black halter mini-dress that made her toned legs look a mile long and hugged her curves in all the right places, making his dick twitch gleefully every time the thin spandex stretched across her pert ass. And if that wasn't enough to have him drooling like a fool, the dress was backless and had a low V-neck, which could only mean one thing: Ms. Blye was not wearing a bra. The thought sent his imagination (and his libido) into overdrive; all the more so now that he was acquainted first-hand with the magnificent set of tits hiding under her clothes. Capping off the outfit was a pair of 6-inch, "fuck-me" Louboutins that matched her fire-engine-red lips, making her male partner have all kinds of lurid fantasies about taking her up against the nearest wall while she sported nothing but those heels and a sexy smile.

Talia was no slouch in the club-wear department either. She had on a sleeveless, cowl-neck blouse that dipped dangerously-low in the front (making the most of her ample assets), a matching leather miniskirt, and stiletto booties. With their wavy brunette hair, sun-kissed skin and matching red lips, the two female agents could've passed for sisters, which filled Deeks' mind with all sorts of naughty notions. One thing was for sure: Tonight, he would never want for eye-candy.

Deeks watched from the bannister overhead as Kensi and Talia reached the packed dance floor and were quickly swallowed up by the sea of swaying bodies and thumping bass. The NCIS agent was happily buzzed, her dance moves becoming increasingly risqué as she got caught up in the music of her favorite techno song. Talia figured the time was right to make her move, so, after glancing up to make sure that Deeks' eyes were on them (which of course they were), she reached out and pulled Kensi close to her. The dense crowd surrounding them took care of the rest, and soon, the two female agents were rubbing up against each other as they danced to the driving tribal beat.

Kensi was somewhat surprised to find that the feeling of Talia's soft curves pressed against hers wasn't at all unpleasant. In fact, Kensi found herself getting turned on, especially when she looked up to the mezzanine and locked eyes with Deeks. Gone was his typical goofy smirk, and in its place was the trademark sexy stare that never failed to moisten her panties. The detective looked like he only had one thing on his mind: Throwing her up against the nearest available surface and fucking her senseless. She was sure that if she slid her hand down the front of his slacks, she would find him hard.

She beckoned to him to join them, and he beat a hasty descent, joining the ladies on the dancefloor in record time. Soon, he found himself the envy of every other man in the club, sandwiched between the two hottest women in the joint. Perhaps this made him a bit of a pig (and to be honest, right now, he didn't give a flying fuck if it did), but he was immensely enjoying the feeling of two sets of boobs, booties and hands taking all kinds of inappropriate liberties with his well-muscled body.

Observing how well this was all going over with their target, Talia decided it was time to kick their plan into high gear. She slipped out from behind Deeks and danced up behind Kensi. She gripped the taller woman's swaying hips and put her lips to her ear.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" she asked. Before Kensi could answer, Talia spun her around and planted one on her. She took advantage of the NCIS agent's gasp to snake her eager tongue into Kensi's mouth, deepening the kiss. It could've been the alcohol; or maybe it was the sexually-charged atmosphere created by the throngs of revelers basically dry-humping one another on the dance floor. Or perhaps it had just a little something to do with the fact that Deeks was their very captive audience. But Kensi felt herself getting swept up in the eroticism of the moment, moaning into the kiss and wrapping her hands around the other woman's waist to draw her closer.

Behind her, even over the ambient din, Kensi heard Deeks emit a loud groan of "Jesus," a sound so arousing that it prompted an answering throb in her rapidly-dampening core. Her hands - which seemed to have developed a lusty mind of their own - snaked around Talia's waist, and then lower, to find her ass.

"Holy shit, is this really happening?" Deeks yelled over the music. Then, a second later, "Yep, this is definitely happening."

Unfortunately, Deeks wasn't the only one taking notice of the ladies' passionate display. Several curious onlookers, most of them (unsurprisingly) male, began to sidle none-too-subtly up to the winsome duo. When a few whistles and catcalls began to surface, Deeks decided that it was probably wise to relocate - and fast - before he was forced to put some assholes in check.

With no small measure of reluctance, he inserted himself between Kensi and Talia, breaking their clinch. With panting breaths and kiss-swollen lips, they slowly moved apart, as if loath to separate their lips. The sight almost made Deeks lose his train of thought. Another catcall from the group of males encircling them helped him find it again.

"Ladies, as much as I hate to break-up this little love-fest - and believe me, it goes against every fiber of my being - we need to take this party someplace a little more private." He put an arm around each of their waists and expertly navigated them through the crowd and off the dancefloor. As the trio entered the private elevator to return to the mezzanine level, Talia pulled Kensi back towards her, fusing their lips together again.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Deeks exclaimed. He couldn't wait to see how this night unfolded ...

* * *

**A/N: I live for reviews! **:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking a bit longer than usual to update this story ... the insanity that is my life intervened.**

**This chapter is chock full of porny goodness ... Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

By some miracle of acrobatics, Kensi and Talia managed to make it from the elevator to their booth without breaking their kiss. Deeks followed behind the two ladies, completely enraptured as he watched the fantasy he'd had since he was a pubescent boy play out right before his eyes. But this wasn't just a pair of nameless, faceless bimbos from some random porn flick; this was Kensi - his Kensi - locking lips with another woman who could've passed for her sister. _Honestly, how freakin' hot was that?_ His inner Neanderthal was doing a happy-dance.

For her part, Kensi couldn't tell you how she got from the dancefloor back to their booth. She felt as if she were caught up in some kind of sensual fog. Talia was so soft and smelled so good that all the NCIS agent wanted was to get as close to her as possible. And the fact that she could feel Deeks' intense gaze burning into them only served to rachet up her arousal tenfold.

As the trio passed through the narrow passageway to their booth, the detective had the presence of mind to lock the velvet rope behind them. He had no idea how far things would go tonight, but no matter how far their sexy games ultimately went, he was pretty sure that Kensi wouldn't appreciate some hapless server walking in on them in the middle of the action.

Although the group hadn't discussed the ground rules for tonight's erotic activities, Deeks got the feeling that the ladies wanted him to sit back and enjoy the awesomely sexy peep-show they were putting on. So he steadfastly ignored his baser instincts (his hands were literally itching to join the party), and slid around to the opposite side of the booth to take it all in.

A few minutes into watching the racy scene unfolding before him, Deeks shook his head, trying to clear what was surely another one of his many X-rated fantasies starring his favorite leading lady, Special Agent Kensi Blye. _I'm going to need to have a word with the bartender about spiking the beer, 'cause I must be hallucinating_, he thought. He blinked his eyes a few times for good measure, but when he opened them again, the two gorgeous women were still sucking face right in front of him. This was all too real. _Thank God!_

On the other side of the table, the two female agents were engrossed in a riveting game of tonsil-hockey, fondling each other's clothed bodies like two horny teenagers at a local Makeout Spot. While one arm slid around Talia's back to hold her close, Kensi's other hand - the wayward, pervy one she couldn't seem to control - found its way beneath the other woman's blouse and shoved down the cup of her lacy demi-bra to test the supple weight of her ample breast. She caressed and plumped the smooth, heavy mound, fascinated at how it seemed to swell even more from the attention she was lavishing on it. Talia moaned her approval and arched her back, trying to shove her needy nipple into Kensi's palm. Taking the hint, Kensi homed in on the puckered bud, lightly pinching and rolling it, much to the delight of her DEA counterpart. As she shifted her ministrations back and forth between Talia's tits, Kensi wondered what it might be like to suck on her tight, dusky nipples. Just the thought made the NCIS agent's mouth water.

Never one to be shy about voicing her sexual needs, Talia grabbed the other woman's hand and shoved it down under her skirt. Kensi's hand came to rest on Talia's inner thigh, where she leisurely stroked the smooth skin, feeling the muscles tremble under her fingers.

"No teasing," Talia urged, "I need you to touch my pussy, now."

Kensi cast a quick glance at Deeks, searching for any sign of disapproval. Seeing nothing in his deep blue orbs but a mixture of lust and anticipation, she slid her hand up Talia's thigh and under the string of her panties to find her soaking wet core. Kensi fastened her lips to the sensitive pulse point at the base of the other woman's neck as her fingers toyed with the slippery folds of her pussy, circling - but never quite entering - the opening where Talia so desperately wanted her. The DEA agent squirmed and bucked her hips, trying to impale herself on Kensi's probing digits, and groaned in frustration when her efforts proved futile.

"Quit fucking around, Blye," she breathily demanded, "put your fingers in me."

Kensi willingly complied, pushing a finger into Talia's scorching hole and earning herself a resounding "God, yes!" from the object of her ministrations. With uncanny finesse, she caressed her playmate's warm, wet walls as her thumb unerringly found her swollen clit.

From his vantage point, the table obscured Deeks' view of any goings-on from the waist down, but that made it even more exciting (if that were possible), because his vivid imagination filled in the blanks. The detective sat stock-still on the banquette, afraid to move or even breathe, for fear of breaking the spell. Part of him still thought that, any minute now, the women would suddenly stop what they were doing and laugh at him for allowing himself to be so easily "punked." But eventually, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"You girls are so fucking hot together," he praised. As he spoke, he tried to adjust his rigid dick in his now-uncomfortably-tight pants.

Apparently, getting another woman off was kind of like learning to ride a bike, since, based on Talia's gasping, groaning and squirming, Kensi hadn't lost her touch (pun intended). Either the DEA agent had missed her calling as an Oscar-caliber actress, or her NCIS counterpart was doing a bang-up job of making her see stars. Deeks' words of admiration spurred his partner on and she pushed another finger into Talia's slit, zeroing in on her g-spot.

"Oh fuck, Kensi … don't stop … gonna make me come!" Talia cried. Kensi redoubled her efforts, shoving her fingers in and out of her counterpart's slick tunnel while rubbing firmly on the engorged pearl that lay at its apex.

"Do it," urged the NCIS agent. The breathy command sent Talia free-falling into climax. Kensi swallowed her scream of release with a kiss as the shorter woman's body trembled and thrashed in ecstasy.

As soon as Talia came down from her peak, she pounced on Kensi. "Come here," she ordered. She took Kensi's hand and sucked on the fingers that had just been inside her. "Wanna taste?" she asked. Talia sealed the invitation with a kiss, and together the women shared the unique flavor of the DEA agent's orgasmic juices as well as each others' lips.

Deeks was so turned-on by what he'd just witnessed that his labored breathing could now be heard even over the music in the background from the dancefloor below.

"Care to join us?" Talia requested, sparing him a sexy, come-hither glance.

"I thought you'd never ask." The detective slid around the table to the other side of Kensi faster than an Olympic bobsledder. Talia attacked her mouth while Deeks licked the sensitive shell of her ear, sending pleasurable waves of sensation straight to her center. They each snaked a hand under Kensi's halter top to caress her generous tits. Talia and Deeks were a study in contrasts - her soft palm vs. his calloused one on her breasts; her smooth lips against Kensi's vs. the scruff of his facial hair on her earlobe - and it sent the NCIS agent reeling from an overload of sensation. Together, the duo teased and tormented the raven-haired stunner in-between them with licks, nips, strokes and squeezes until she was a hair's-breadth away from coming … and no-one had even touched her below-the-belt yet!

"God, please," Kensi begged, vaguely surprised by the husky, pleading tone of her voice. As if to underscore her words, her hips instinctively thrust upward in a desperate bid to get her two companions to touch her where she so urgently longed to feel them.

"Please what, Sugar-Bear?" Deeks taunted, using his favorite pet-name for his partner. (It didn't hurt that it never failed to get a rise out of her).

"You know what," she gasped between sips at Talia's lips. Frankly, if someone didn't give her hungry pussy some TLC in the next five seconds, she was going to have to pull out her gun.

Apparently, Deeks figured out that Kensi wasn't in the mood to screw around and decided to put her out of her misery. So his hand left her breast and skimmed down her torso toward the hemline of her minidress. He hastily shoved aside the miniscule scrap of cloth that dared to call itself a thong, and delved into his partner's sopping snatch.

"Gotdamn, Del Campo, you gotta feel this … she's fucking soaked." The mere prospect of feeling both their fingers inside her sent another rush of moisture between Kensi's legs.

Talia wasted no time in taking Deeks up on his invitation, and her fingers joined his in a flash. They jointly explored the puffy lips of Kensi's pussy, taking turns dipping inside her hole and flicking at her throbbing clit until the NCIS agent felt like she would go mad with lust. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take any more stimulation without spontaneously combusting, Deeks and Talia each thrust a finger deep inside her, is if competing to see who could reach the furthest. In and out they slid, sometimes in concert and sometimes alternately, occasionally taking a break to pinch or circle her engorged clit. The constant variation in rhythm kept Kensi on edge, and on the brink of what was shaping up to be a whopping orgasm.

"Oh shit … oh God," the usually eloquent NCIS agent babbled, the pleasure buffeting her from all sides making it impossible for her to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence.

Deeks could tell she was close. Seeking to nudge her over the edge, his free hand reached inside her top to find her pouty nipple and he pinched it hard, giving it a rough tug. The exquisite bite of pleasure-pain made Kensi's orgasm break, and she exploded like a firecracker, showers of sparks bursting behind her eyelids. Her pussy spasmed, clutching at the fingers still buried inside it and sending a creamy gush of fluid into the conjoined palms of her lovers.

Deeks shoved his tongue in Kensi's mouth to silence her scream of ecstasy and she clung to him, his muscular frame a welcome anchor as the overwhelming sensations flowed through her body.

"Good girl," Talia murmured in her ear, stroking Kensi's wavy hair as her climax slowly ebbed.

Talia and Deeks stayed inside her until the tremors and aftershocks in her core had passed. Then they slowly withdrew, as if hesitant to leave the warm, wet haven. The DEA agent offered her slippery finger to the detective and he eagerly reciprocated. Seeing them sucking her juices off each others' fingers made Kensi's clit pulse, instantly ready for round two.

The trio took a few minutes to catch their collective breath, and then Talia piped up. "I don't know about you guys, but all this fooling around has made me work-up a helluva thirst!" she exclaimed. "How about another round of drinks? Deeks, could you go open the velvet rope so the waitress can stop by?"

The detective had no choice but to sheepishly decline. "Uhm, in case you ladies haven't noticed, I'm sporting some major wood over here. If I so much as move, I'm liable to pull a groin muscle."

"Poor baby," Kensi teasingly sing-songed, "are things a bit - ahem - hard South of the Border?" She dropped her eyes to the obvious bulge in Deeks' lap. To be honest, his cock was so hard the damn thing could hammer nails.

"That's the understatement of the decade," came his sardonic reply.

"Let me see if I can do something about that for you," she offered. With that, she deftly unzipped his pants and slipped her hand in his boxers to enfold his rampant cock in her grasp. The over-excited appendage was so starved for attention that it jerked with delight the instant she touched it.

As if innately sensing the line that shouldn't be crossed, Talia scooted to the other side of the booth and poured herself another glass of champagne. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'm just gonna sit here and entertain myself for a bit while I watch you guys."

Kensi stroked and squeezed her partner's cock, relishing the feeling of silk over steel. Her other hand soon joined in, and as one palm continued to pump his pole, the other concentrated on the mushroom head of his dick. Her finger circled the swollen knob, smearing around the copious precum that had leaked through the slit in response to their earlier erotic activities.

Deeks knew right off the bat that this wasn't going to last long. It had barely been two minutes since Kensi had laid a hand on his prick, and he was already ready to pop off like a thirteen year-old boy sneaking his first peek at his daddy's _Penthouse_ magazines.

They both heard a strangled groan from across the table and looked up to see that Talia had seemingly abandoned her drink in favor of more sensual pursuits. She was now watching the partners intently, her hand busy between her legs. Though the table between them blocked their view of exactly what the DEA agent was doing, it was clear from the motion of her arm and the glazed look in her eyes that she was playing with herself.

Doubtless inspired by what she'd just seen, Kensi shoved her hand further into Deeks' boxers to cup his balls. When she began to fondle and roll his sensitive nuts, he knew he was a goner.

"Kens," he entreated, "if you don't stop in like, the next two seconds, I'm gonna have a helluva dry-cleaning bill for these pants."

"Don't worry, I've got you … Just tell me when," she breathed into his ear. Her offer alone sent him hurtling over the edge.

"Oh shit, now, Kens, now …" She swiftly lowered her head into his lap and sucked his pulsing cock just as he started shooting what felt like gallons of cum into her warm, welcoming mouth. Right then, he opened his eyes and they caught with Talia's. The DEA agent was clearly in the throes of her own climax, biting her lip to stifle her cry of release. The sight sent a fresh burst of cum jetting into his partner's willing mouth.

Kensi swallowed everything he gave her with a hum of pleasure. She kept her lips around him - softly stroking him with her tongue - until the last of his shudders subsided. Then she rose from under the table and snuggled into his chest, listening as his pounding heart gradually slowed back to normal.

"So, did that solve your 'little problem'?" she smiled.

"I wouldn't call it 'little'," he jokingly warned, "but at least now I can move without splitting the zipper in my pants." He put his lips to her ear, his warm breath tickling the nearby tendrils of her hair. "That was amazing."

"Always happy to help," she grinned. "What are partners for?"

Talia interjected, her voice still a bit husky from her orgasm. "You two have got me so charged-up that I'm about to hump the first leg I see. I need to be fucked six ways to Sunday, and fast."

"Damn, girl, tell us how you really feel!" joked the LAPD detective.

"So, straight-up, are we gonna blow this pop-stand together and close out the night as a threesome? Or are you guys more in the mood for some 'couple's private time'?" The DEA agent threw her NCIS counterpart a knowing look. This was the proverbial Moment of Truth.

Anticipating the glance that Deeks would doubtless give her to seek her approval, Kensi put on her best poker face. This was a decision that he'd have to make on his own, without her input. Besides, when she and Talia had embarked on this little seduction scheme, she'd already decided that she wouldn't judge the detective negatively for his decision, whatever it was. She could see the war going on behind his blue eyes as he stared intently into her mismatched ones, trying to gauge her opinion.

Deeks felt like he had the proverbial "Devil &amp; Angel" on each of his shoulders, both talking in his ears at the same time. The first was calling him a fucking moron for even considering passing-up the once-in-a-lifetime chance at a threesome with these two gorgeous women; and the second was warning him that having sex with Talia (even with Kensi present and participating) wouldn't bode well for the future of the still-fragile _thing _going on between him and his partner. He wished he could tell both voices to shut up already so he could think.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a few seconds, Deeks spoke up. "I can't believe I'm saying this - and I'm probably gonna shoot myself in the morning for it - but I think it'll just be us partners for the rest of the night."

Kensi let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. It wasn't that the DEA agent wasn't sexy as hell and that a ménage with her wouldn't have been fun; but for some reason, when she and Deeks made love tonight, she wanted it to be just the two of them. (Frankly, the fact that she was thinking of sex with Deeks in those terms scared the crap out of her, but she was determined not to delve into that right now).

"No sweat," Talia replied. (She'd known this was coming, anyway). "There's a guy down there in a Stetson who was giving me the eye when we were on the dancefloor. I'm pretty sure my name is stamped on his dick for tonight. I'm about to ride that cowboy until dude can't remember his own name."

Kensi gave a snort of laughter. "Girl, you don't pull any punches, do you? Go get him, tiger! Or should I say, cowgirl?"

"Damn straight!" Before she left the partners for the night, Talia slid around the table until she was next to Kensi. "Told ya," she whispered in the taller woman's ear.

"Another inside joke?" asked Deeks.

"Something like that," Kensi replied with a wink.

Before the detective could come up with a snappy retort, Talia pulled the other woman's face to hers for a deep, farewell kiss. When the two women separated several seconds later, both were panting, and his cock was back at attention. You'd think that he hadn't just blown his wad in his partner's mouth less than five minutes ago.

"He tastes great, just like I imagined," Talia opined in another whisper. Kensi was thankful for the dim lighting, since she blushed like a schoolgirl when she realized that Talia was referring to the remnants of Deeks' essence on the NCIS agent's tongue.

With that parting shot, Talia was gone.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Kensi inquired, her question belied by her cheeky smirk. "Should we have another drink, or hit the dancefloor again?"

"Fuck no," Deeks answered, confirming her suspicion. "If we're not outta here in like, the next ten seconds, we're gonna break all kinds of public indecency laws."

"Don't have to tell me twice," his partner responded as they made a beeline for the exit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was hot enough for you! ;-) **

**Reviews are my inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, folks, here it is, the 4th and final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride. And thanks for sticking with me through my little experiment in erotic fan fiction.  
**

**This chapter is rated hard M for explicit sexual content and adult language. No kiddies allowed!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kensi and Deeks decided to crash at his place since he wanted to go surfing in the morning, and his house was closer to the beach. The drive back there from the Strip normally took about 30 minutes, but they made it in fifteen. The detective was pretty sure that he'd broken quite a few traffic laws as he navigated through the streets of West L.A. Truth be told, it took a heaping helping of willpower to resist the temptation to throw his LAPD siren on the roof of the car so he could blow through all the red lights. He couldn't wait to have Kensi writhing under him (or on top of him - he wasn't picky), screaming his name as she climaxed.

After a couple of minutes on the road, he broke the companionable silence that had settled between him and his partner: "You know, you and Talia were unbelievably hot together back there at the club."

"No hotter than you watching us," she admitted.

"In fact, you seemed to be quite the expert at tripping her trigger. Hell, you could probably give those chicks from _The L Word_ some pointers," he laughed.

"You watched that show?"

"Which red-blooded American male didn't?"

"Any guy whose mind isn't constantly in the gutter."

"Yeah, and denial is a river in Egypt. Hello, a bunch of half-naked lesbians getting it on on cable TV? What's not to like? Anyhow, back on Planet Relevance," he continued, "the point I was trying to make before you hijacked this conversation was that - just now at the club - that wasn't the first time you've made out with another woman, was it?"

After a few pensive seconds, Kensi responded, "It's been awhile - not since my 'wild &amp; crazy youth' - but actually, no, that wasn't my first time being 'intimate' with a woman.

"I couldn't tell," he smirked.

"I never did finish telling you that story about me and Monica, did I?"

"You sure didn't! I've been waiting years for you to satisfy my curiosity."

"Pervert!" she teased, rewarding him with an elbow to the ribs. "Anyhow," she went on, "Monica and I and a few other girls from our sorority went to Cabo for Spring Break my senior year of college. At a beach volleyball tournament, Monica and I both met this guy named Brad ... Or was it Chad? Anyhow, not important. Point is, we were both really attracted to the guy. He was the typical, Orange County frat boy type. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he had an amazing body and he was hung like a -"

"You can skip over that part," Deeks interrupted. "Honestly, I couldn't give two shits about Brad-Chad, or whatever his name was. Just get to the juicy stuff about you and Monica."

That earned him a monumental eye roll. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we were both attracted to the guy. At the time, we were kind of in the middle of our 'Girl Power' phase, so we were determined not to let a boy come between us. Instead of fighting over him, we decided to share him."

"Wow. So you really had a full-on threesome? I can't believe you actually had the guts to go through with it."

"Didn't I warn you not to under-estimate 'Kensi Private Time'? Besides, it didn't hurt that we were all drunk off our asses, and I probably had a bit of a contact high from sitting in some random hotel room full of pot smoke for most of the evening."

"So, I take it you girls went through with the 'ménage à trois'?"

"Well, yes, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"To his credit, Brad-Chad lasted much longer than I thought he would, considering how wasted he was. He managed to get it up and keep it up long enough to have sex with both of us, but only he got off. The dude came and went, if you know what I mean. He passed out like a corpse, leaving both of us horny and unsatisfied, so we ended up playing with each other for the rest of the night."

"Do tell," Deeks prodded, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, so now you want details?"

"Hell, yeah! I'd be crazy not to."

"I must still be buzzed 'cause I can't believe I'm telling you this," she laughed, "but anyway … Monica was actually very sexy, as girls go. She was maybe a size 4 soaking wet, but she was totally stacked."

The blare of a car horn intruded on Kensi's trip down memory lane. Deeks was so engrossed in her story that he'd failed to realize the red light he'd stopped at had turned green.

"You a little distracted there, Deeks? Maybe we should table this topic of conversation if it's too hot for you to handle behind the wheel," she teased.

"Don't you dare!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, Monica was pretty petite, but she had these amazingly big boobs."

"Surgically enhanced?"

"Nope! Girlfriend was blessed with naturally massive mammaries. And they were really sensitive too. Her nipples would get all stiff and swollen like ripe strawberries when she was excited."

"I know somebody like that," he wise-cracked, giving her a meaningful look.

"I do not have berry-nipples," Kensi insisted.

"I beg to differ," the detective countered.

Kensi deliberately ignored him and continued, "Actually, Monica was one of those lucky women who could orgasm just from having her breasts played with."

"Ditto. And before you argue, need I remind you that - unlike you - I've actually been up-close-and-personal with your tits when you're turned on?"

"Do you want to hear the rest of this story, or not?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. Do go on."

"Well, when Frat Boy left Monica and me to fend for ourselves, I basically spent the rest of the night obsessed with her breasts. I couldn't get enough of touching and sucking on them. If I were a lesbian, I'd definitely be a 'Breast Woman,' that's for sure!" laughed the NCIS agent.

"Kens, are you trying to kill me here? Actually, you must be trying to get us both killed, since you're making it damn near impossible for me to concentrate on the road. If you keep this up, there's a pretty good chance that I'm gonna run this car off the road."

"Okay, okay! There's not much more to tell, anyway. Suffice it to say that when morning came, so had we, several times."

"Still not helping my concentration," he joked. Fortunately, by this point, they were only a couple of blocks away from Deeks' house.

"Anyhow, my hook-up with Monica turned out to be just a one-time thing. Last I heard, she was married with two boys and living in Nebraska somewhere."

"So, did you ever -"

"Before you ask," she interjected, "I hooked up with girls a couple more times during the rest of my senior year, but it never went beyond making out. I've never actually gone down on a woman ... Never had the urge, to be honest."

"You don't know what you're missing," he quipped. That earned him a solid punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You're such a pig!" she lightheartedly scolded.

"You know you love it," he teased, hoping deep down that wasn't all she loved about him.

Between their erotic activities at _Behind the Rope_ and Kensi's riveting account of her intimate encounter with Monica, both partners were rearing to go again by the time they pulled up to Deeks' place. He was once again pitching a sizable tent in his pants, and she was subtly squirming around on the passenger seat, trying to ease the pulsing ache between her legs.

As soon as they entered Deeks' house, he spun her around so her back was against the front door, and then he kissed her, long and hard. He ate at her lips as though he were starved for the taste of her, leaving Kensi breathless when the need for oxygen finally forced them to part. He peppered a series of quick pecks along her jaw on his way to the spot behind her ear that always made her melt.

"I've been dying to do this ever since I licked your cream off Talia's fingers at the club." Without any further preliminaries, he dropped to his knees, ripped off her flimsy excuse for panties, and planted his mouth on her pussy. He hoisted one of her toned legs over his shoulder and then greedily dove between her folds, lapping at her abundant juices as though they were the Nectar of the Gods.

"Deeks," she raggedly croaked as her other leg threatened to buckle beneath her. He quickly cupped her ass to hold her up, even as he kneaded the firm flesh in his hand. Then, he got back to work.

To those who didn't know the detective well, he could come across as a bit of a slacker. But, as Kensi knew first-hand, when Deeks was motivated, he was focused. And right now, he was focused on making her come so hard that she completely blew apart.

And you had to hand it to him, when it came to giving face, his technique was second-to-none. Not content merely to lazily lick her clit (not that there'd be anything wrong with that), he turned oral sex into an entirely sensory experience: He sucked her inner lips with relish as his tongue explored the whole length of her pussy, his nose tickled her clit, and his facial hair gently abraded her sensitized inner thighs and labia. The one hand supporting her by the ass continued to massage the plump cheek, coming dangerously close to her ass crack, a secret hot-spot of hers. (At least, she thought it was secret. He was always so in-tune to everything Kensi - especially between the sheets - that he'd figured out pretty quickly that playing with her crease drove her absolutely bonkers).

Deeks' other hand, which had been idly stroking Kensi's thigh over his shoulder, apparently decided that it wanted to play a more active role in her pleasure. So it eagerly slid down towards her opening, teasing at first at her entrance, and then sliding in knuckle-deep.

"Deeks, oh God, Deeks!" she wailed, incapable of anything more articulate.

Aware of exactly what torture he would inflict, he paused and looked up at her with mock innocence. Kensi whimpered - yes, whimpered \- suddenly bereft of the sensation overload.

"Hmm?" he asked against her needy pussy. The hum of his voice vibrated against her clit, setting it afire. As if he didn't already know what she needed.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop," she panted. She threaded her fingers through his wavy, blond hair, trying to direct him back to her throbbing core. Not that he needed an ounce of persuasion. With gusto, he plunged face-first back into her dripping snatch; this time, shoving two fingers all the way into her hole and finding her g-spot with practiced finesse. When her legs began to tremble around his head, he decided it was time to ramp things up even more. To that end, his wicked tongue flipped up the hood of her clit so he could suckle at the pink pearl beneath it.

"Fuck, Deeks … I'm so close!" was his reward.

Since his talented mouth was occupied with gorging on her pussy, Deeks let his hand do the talking. He crooked the fingers inside her, making a "come here" gesture against her wonderfully inflamed g-spot, as if urging her to do just that. And come she did, in buckets. She screamed out her climax as her pussy clamped down on his fingers, coating them with a flood of her juices. Like a cat with bowl of cream, he lapped it all up, gradually slowing the stroking of his digits until he felt her relax against his forehead.

When the exploding firecrackers behind her eyes finally died down and she could open them, she looked down at her partner, still kneeled at her feet. She might've been slightly embarrassed at having totally soaked his face, if it hadn't been for what he said next:

"Damn, Kens, I'm so addicted to the way you taste, I could literally go down on you all day, every day."

_Well, __that__ certainly did wonders for a girl's ego_.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she replied, her voice holding just hint of the sass that he adored.

"You know what I'd enjoy even more?" he began, finally rising off his knees. "Finding the fastest way from here to the bedroom so I can fuck you silly."

"Well, since you asked so nicely ... I'll race you!" Kensi giggled, already halfway there. Deeks deliberately lagged behind, happy to let her win this time. He was too busy enjoying the view of her luscious ass jiggling as she ran. (Luckily for him, she hadn't bothered to pull her minidress back down from around her waist after he'd finished feasting on her).

By the time he moseyed into the bedroom, his partner had already rid herself completely of her dress. She was now lying on his bed propped up on her elbows, and as naked as a jaybird. His mouth literally watered at the sight of her.

"Geez, Kens, you're friggin' gorgeous, you know that?" he admired.

She blushed just a tiny bit at his compliment. "You're not half bad yourself, detective," she smiled, "although, right now I can't really tell for sure because you're wearing too many clothes."

"Oh, so you wanna get an eyeful of my glorious, naked Viking body?"

"Hell yeah! Plus, clothes are just gonna get in the way of what I have planned for you. C'mon Deeks, let's see you put those old stripper skills to work."

"You're jonesing for a piece of this, aren't you, Kesalina?" he teased, pointing to himself. "Well, in that case, Magic Marty is at your service."

"That wasn't really your stripper name, was it?"

"I guess you'll never know, will you?" he grinned.

"Too much talking and not enough stripping. Get on with it." He loved it when she got bossy in the bedroom.

Eager to comply, he began to divest himself of his clothing one item at a time, not so much dancing as being his irresistibly-goofy self. With each item that he removed, the NCIS agent's eyes got hungrier and hungrier, and the strip show gradually grew more sexy than silly. By the time he got down to his boxers, she was looking at him like he was a buffet and she hadn't eaten in days. The massive bulge in his shorts was a testament to how much turning her on did the same to him.

"Take it off," she ordered, "and then get over here."

"Gladly."

He joined her on the bed, sliding up until his lips could reach the sensitive nerves at the base of her neck, unable to stifle a hiss of pleasure when his dick grazed her thigh on the way. One hand held his head off the mattress while the other conducted a leisurely perusal of her body, caressing every bit of naked skin within its reach. Her arms gave out on her and she fell back completely onto the bed, more than happy to be at his mercy.

Kensi bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from squirming under his adept touch, but in the end, her traitorous body won out. She instinctively thrust her chest and pelvis upward, trying to coax her partner's stubborn hands to where she was in most dire need of them.

"I love how responsive you are," he groaned in her ear. "Your nipples are standing at attention, just begging for me, and I bet if I touched your pussy right now, you'd be soaking wet, wouldn't you?"

He only needed to put his hand between her legs to verify his cocky claim, so she bit back the denial forming on her tongue, opting to let her panting breaths be her only answer. He skated his hand down her stomach as if heading toward her quivering pussy, but then, he paused.

"But, I'm not going to," he taunted, faking her out. He changed direction, moving his hand back up her body.

"Deeks …" she warned. But it came out as a rather unconvincing mewl rather than a real threat.

"Besides, I've been wanting to get my mouth on these all night." he continued, cupping her generous breast in his palm. "Ever since I realized that you weren't wearing a bra under your dress. I need my 'Kensi Tit-Fix'."

Normally, such a cheesy line would've been met with a snarky retort and a smack upside the head from his partner. But then he leaned down and took one of her tingling nipples into his mouth, and any verbal response she could've come up with promptly died on her tongue. He sucked and licked the taut bud, worrying it gently with his teeth until it tightened and swelled under his attentions. (So much for not having berry-nipples!) His hand lavished attention on Kensi's other breast, caressing the supple flesh and pinching and rolling the puffy, protruding tip between his fingers.

Despite Kensi's efforts to get him to move things along, Deeks continued his unhurried pleasuring of her breasts - switching his hand and mouth every so often - until she felt the telltale throbbing deep in her belly. Just when she thought she might come just from his skilled breast-play, he stopped. She tried to will her suddenly uncooperative tongue to scold him for leaving her hanging, but all she could manage was a huff of frustration.

"Impatient, are we?" he mocked.

"Stop toying with me, Deeks," she admonished, trying again (in vain) to sound menacing.

"What's the rush? We've got nothing but time," he smirked. "Plus, there are lots of other places on your body that I need a taste of."

Having failed to verbally convince him to hurry things along, Kensi decided to play dirty. Seeing an opening, her hand darted between them, surrounding his raging cock.

"Well played," he gasped out as he pumped his pole into her palm.

"Aw, poor Marty," she teased. "Did I find your weak spot?"

"Even Superman has his kryptonite," he conceded, giving her one of his signature lopsided grins.

"Wishful thinking there, Clark Kent."

His smartass retort was swallowed up by a moan when she added her tongue to her exquisite exploration of his dick. She licked him like he was a lollipop and she had a sweet tooth, humming her enjoyment as she gave him the tongue-lashing of his life.

When she moved to take him in her mouth, he stomped his inner cave-man into submission and pulled himself out of her grasp. He wanted to be buried balls-deep inside her the next time he came, and that wouldn't happen if he let her keep up her oral ministrations.

"Ah-ah-ah," he playfully scolded. "Nice try at derailing my tasting session, but no dice, sweet cheeks. Speaking of which, I'm gonna need you to flip over."

Kensi turned onto her stomach, not sure where he was going with this, but knowing it would be somewhere good. It was only when his hands landed on her ass that she connected the dots.

Deeks kneaded and caressed the plump, curvy cheeks that had haunted his dreams for years (still did). Then his mouth joined his hands to nip and kiss the pillowy mounds, drawing a moan from his partner. He licked down the shallow crease where her ass cheeks met - just a tease - but it set her senses on fire nonetheless. His breath feathered against the moist folds of her pussy and his shaggy mane tickled the backs of her thighs as he kissed his way down her legs, paying special attention to the hot spots behind her knees. Kensi could do nothing but grind her body against the mattress, desperate for some relief. Her nipples pressed into the bed beneath her, so hard they could cut glass.

By the time the detective had finished his return trip up her body, the NCIS agent was nothing but a quivering, boneless mass of need.

"Deeks, please," she begged, past the point of caring how desperate she sounded. "No more teasing. I need you inside me, now."

"As you wish, Princess," he smiled. Gripping her hips, he drew her up onto her hands and knees, and then, without preamble, plunged into her welcoming slit. She was so wet that he slid all the way in, bottoming out deep inside her. She gasped with delight at the intrusion, feeling so full of him that she didn't know where she ended and he began.

Deeks stilled for a moment, enjoying the feel of her tight, slippery channel surrounding every inch of his cock. Then, he began a series of slow, deep thrusts in and out of his partner's clutching pussy, gripping her hips so firmly she was sure to have fingerprint bruises there come morning. Kensi pushed her ass back against him in an effort to take him even deeper, whimpering her pleasure when he brushed the mouth of her cervix.

"God, yes," she encouraged, "more, Deeks, harder."

He obliged her by increasing the momentum of his thrusts, pounding into her now. As he reached around to tweak her rigid nipples, his mouth once again found her ear.

"So, did you enjoy playing with Talia at the club?" he inquired in a low growl.

At first, she didn't respond, too distracted by the feeling of his balls smacking against her clit as he rammed into her. He slowed his strokes, forcing a whine of protest from her lips.

"Did you?" he prompted, punctuating his question with a hard thrust.

Kensi struggled to form words in between gasps and moans, knowing it was the only way he'd keep going. Hell, she'd recite the Pledge of Allegiance if it meant that he'd continue banging her brains out.

"Yes," she finally managed.

"I bet her nipples were really sensitive like yours, weren't they?" he rasped, resuming his rapid thrusting. "Did they get really stiff and swollen when you pinched them?" As if to illustrate, he tugged on her nipples as he ground his pelvis against her ass.

"God, yes, Deeks!" she cried, more at the bolt of lightning that shot from her breasts to her core than in response to his query.

"And when you were finger-fucking her, did her pussy grab onto your fingers, like your cunt is doing to my cock right now?" His coarse language set her aflame.

Although she'd never admit it aloud, it drove her crazy when Deeks talked dirty during sex. He was normally so laid-back and easygoing that she loved seeing this dark, edgy side of him - the inner bad-boy that he only let out to play in the bedroom.

"Oh, yes … her … pussy … felt so good …" Kensi sobbed, helpless against the erotic onslaught. She bounced her ass back against him, impaling herself on his hammering dick.

When his hand left her breast to find her pulsing clit, she felt the pressure beginning to coil in her belly, signaling the start of her inevitable climax. The question he asked next drove her straight to the edge.

"And when you rubbed Talia's clit," he asked, doing the same to Kensi's, "did it remind you of yours when you touch yourself?"

"God, Deeks … I can't … it's too much …" she pleaded, beginning to splinter. "I need to -"

"- come?" he finished. "And when Talia came, did she squirt all over your fingers, like you're about to do all over my dick, RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW?" With that last word, he pinched Kensi's throbbing clit and she shot off like a rocket, coming with a ragged cry of "Oh fuck!" Her pussy walls squeezed and gloved her partner's cock, sending a cascade of creamy juices flowing onto his balls. It was all Deeks could do to keep from coming himself at the sight and sensations of her in the throes of orgasm. Gritting his teeth against his own climax, he held himself deep inside her, knowing that she liked to feel him like this when she crested.

When her tremors finally died down and her pussy released its vise-grip on his prick, he pulled out just enough to flip her onto her back, wanting to see her beautiful face when he reached his own peak. Once she was settled, he resumed his powerful thrusts, too far gone now to worry about finesse. Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even deeper inside her and drew his torso down toward hers, craving the stimulation of her breasts rubbing against his chest. Deeks grunted his approval as he continued to roll his hips against hers, relishing the feeling of her slick, snug tunnel from this different angle.

When she felt his nuts start to twitch against her ass, she knew he was close.

"You gonna come, Deeks?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah … I'm right there," came his broken reply.

"Then let it go, Marty, I wanna feel you come inside me."

Her breathy request broke the final thread of his control, and he erupted like a geyser, spraying rope after rope of cum into her wet depths. In the midst of his intense climax, he whispered a litany of sweet-nothings in her ear, repeating something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you." His passionate words sent her spiraling into another mini-orgasm, her clenching pussy milking the last of his essence from his spasming cock.

When Deeks was once again able to move, he rolled his body off Kensi's and lay down beside her, absently stroking her belly.

"That was amazing," she panted. "Worth every penny of the fifty bucks I'm going to lose to Talia because of it."

"How so?' he queried, eyebrow raised in confusion.

She then proceeded to fess-up about her and Talia's "friendly" bet on whether the detective would actually go through with a threesome.

"Wow, I kind of feel like a piece of meat right now. But, you know what, I like it!"

"Shocker!" she laughed, giving him another eye-roll.

"So, no regrets about tonight, then?" Deeks queried.

"Not a one. Don't get me wrong, it was fun and all, but the hottest thing about making out with Talia was knowing you were watching us and getting turned on."

"I sure was," he confirmed, giving her one of his trademark naughty grins.

"What about you? Re-thinking your decision to turn down a threesome?" she countered.

"Marty Deeks from a decade ago would probably have me admitted to the nearest psych ward for saying this, but honestly, no. I did the ménage thing a few times in my own 'wild &amp; crazy youth,' so it's kind of like 'been-there-done-that' for me. To be honest, I have no interest in another threesome … Unless, of course, you plan on cloning yourself."

After letting that revelation sink in for a few seconds, she responded, "You know, in a weird, slightly creepy sort of way, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me, Deeks."

"See, I'm a poet and you didn't even know it."

"You're such a dork."

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: I'd really appreciate a few parting reviews. :-)**


End file.
